


Waterful

by angelus2hot



Category: 365 Dni | 365 Days (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: To cool off, Massimo takes a dip in a waterfall.
Kudos: 3
Collections: One Million Words





	Waterful

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Waterful  
>  **Fandom:** 365 Days  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Massimo Torrcelli (Massimo/Any female)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** To cool off, Massimo takes a dip in a waterfall.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt "waterfall" for the [A Drabble/Icon Challenge](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3A%20drabble%2Ficon) at 1_million_words

He leaned his head into the cool spray and allowed the water to cascade down his muscled back. A sigh escaped him. The waterfall was a lot cooler than his usual shower but it felt good on this hot summer’s day. 

Goosebumps covered his skin as he pushed his wet hair away from his face. “Are you just watching, baby girl?” Massimo stepped away from the spray of the water to give her a better view. “Or do you want to join me?”

Without a word, she quickly removed the barely there dress she wore and stepped into the water.


End file.
